


red

by XTOHb



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Наденьте алое, мадам, Вам белый не к лицу.





	red

У знатной дамы нынче пир  
Последний на Земле.  
Она покинула наш мир  
С морщинкой на челе,

С отчаянием на лице,  
Страданием в глазах  
Закрытых. В беленьком венце,  
С букетиком в руках.

Вся жизнь лишь алою рекой  
Несла её сюда.  
Один ей путь был дан такой —  
Из боли, лжи, стыда,

Потерь, страданий и разлук,  
Из крови и огня,  
Из слабости, которой вдруг  
Она спасла меня.

И верно, лучше даже здесь,  
Чем в лапах палача,  
Не запятнавши рода честь,  
На казни не крича,

Кровавой мести совершив  
Ужасный свой обряд,  
Изрядно, вволю, нагрешив  
Полсотни раз подряд,

Теперь лежать у витражей  
Церковного окна  
Средь лепестков, свечных огней,  
Всё искупив сполна.

Но, право, сделав за порог  
Один лишь только шаг,  
Я понял, что не тот цветок  
В руках, и всё не так…

  
Я, знаете, с советом к вам,  
Хоть глупо — к мертвецу.  
Наденьте алое, мадам,  
Вам белый не к лицу.


End file.
